1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for drying and/or warming shoes and disinfecting shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors European patent application No. 0113 422 discloses an apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1. This apparatus is constructed in such a way that shoes can be both dried and stretched.